The invention relates to an apparatus for generating images of human or animal bodies on the basis of 3D-reconstructions from 3D-XRAY or 3D-Computer Tomography measurements, which bodies comprise both natural tissue and one or more high-density objects. A principal category of such objects is represented by intentionally introduced objects for maintaining or improving the quality of human or animal life, such as objects being in the form of surgical implants made from metal or other substances, reconstruction screws, plugs filled into teeth, coils introduced into blood vessels, and various others. A secondary category is without limitation formed by high-density markers used for allowing a registration to match various different data sets. The 3D reconstructing methods recited supra, and possibly others as well, are suffering from the visual artifacts that such high density objects may cause in their neighbourhood, and which artifacts will lessen the quality of the eventual image, and thereby diminish its value for diagnostic, curative and other purposes. In consequence, it would be advantageous to have an approach for suppressing such artifacts. The inventors have recognized the advantage of suppressing the high-density object(s) from the processing in an early stage of the latter.